The Family Business Just Expanded
by LindseyPotterBlackWeasley
Summary: Lindsey Layman led a normal life. She went to school and hung out with her adopted parents and friends. That all changed the day she went camping with her friends and managed to kill a wendigo. Will the two men who showed up as FBI agents be able to shed any light on her long-lost, biological parents? Join Lindsey as she travels down a path of destiny, the supernatural, and family.
1. Chapter 1

**So….I'm back! This is not an update to Summer Lovin, I know. It's been too long. I feel like I need a fresh start, so here's this! My first trip into SPN fanfiction. This first chapter might not make sense, but I promise it will next chapter. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! It's a bit different than my other stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters. If I did, I would be cuddling with Dean right about now…**

**Now onto the story!**

Lindsey Layman sat in the back of an ambulance with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders for "shock" the EMTs had told her. She looked on as the wrapped gauze around Ben's arm; he was going to need stitches. The long scratch marks made her shudder. She tried to avoid eye contact with Hayley, her roommate. While everyone else had been running, scared, Hayley was the only one who saw Lindsey stop the creature that came straight from a nightmare. Doing the exact opposite of what Lindsey hoped, Hayley strode over and made to sit in the ambulance with her.

"Budge over," she murmured, struggling to keep her own blanket from falling off her shoulders. Lindsey complied and made room for her to sit.

"How's Abbie?" Lindsey asked miserably.

"She's fine. Her forearm has some pretty bad burns on it, but the EMT guy said she would be ok," Hayley reported, giving her roommate a look that clearly wanted answers. Lindsey turned away, guilt welling up inside her. She hadn't meant to hurt Abbie—she was trying to save her friends. Why the hell had she thought to burn that creature? Even more so, how the hell did she actually kill it?

"Linds, I've gotta ask…What the hell was that back there?" Hayley asked, demanding her attention.

"I don't know, Hayley," Lindsey huffed, clearly not enjoying the interrogation.

"I don't even know what that monster _was_. Not a wolf, definitely not a bear—it was almost _human_," Hayley mused. "And it wouldn't die! I mean, Ben put a hunting knife straight through its heart—if it even has one, that is—and it didn't even phase it. Then you go pulling your Zippo out and kill the thing with a bit of kerosene. How did you know to do that?"

"I have no clue!" Lindsey snapped. She was already trying to process the fact that monsters exist, but now she apparently knew how to kill the evil sons of bitches. This wasn't really something she wanted to discuss with her roommate.

"When a big, scary wolf-human thing comes running at me after flinging my friend who just stabbed it, my first thought isn't to go for my lighter! You knew that would stop it, didn't you?" Hayley asked quietly, trying to avoid any eavesdroppers.

"I don't know what I was thinking, call it instinct. I didn't really think at all, I just automatically grabbed my lighter and knew I needed to kill it with fire," Lindsey admitted, squirming in her seat. This whole thing was really freaking her out.

"Well thank god you did," Hayley sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I burned Abbie. I didn't mean to hurt her," Lindsey replied.

"It could've been a lot worse if you hadn't! Abbie would rather have a couple burns than be torn to shreds," Hayley assured her.

"Yeah, you're right," Lindsey sighed. "Hey, what are those guys in suits doing here?"

"I don't know, probably the authorities wanting to know what happened," Hayley answered, eying the two good-looking men that had just pulled up in an old Impala. "Crap, they're pointing them towards you."

"Me?" Lindsey groaned. She had already answered enough questions tonight. Squaring her shoulders as the two men approached, she straightened up and took a deep breath through her nose.

"Hello, I'm Agent Rudd, FBI. This is my partner, Agent Young, also FBI," the taller of the two greeted as they pulled out badges. "We just have a few questions to ask."

"Which of you is Ms. Layman?" the shorter one asked, looking between the two girls.

"That would be me," Lindsey answered, hoping her voice didn't quake. "It's Lindsey."

"Alright, Lindsey," Agent Young replied. "So tell me: how did you know how to kill a wendigo?"

"Dean!" the tall one scolded, eying his partner angrily.

"Oh, come on Sam! She just happened to try to kill a damn wendigo the right way? Nuh uh. She knows, now spill it, sweetheart."

The name "wendigo" played around the edges of Lindsey's mind and seemed to act like a key to a gateway of the supernatural inside her head. Images of vampires being decapitated, ghouls being shot in the head, shapeshifters being shot with silver, and countless more nightmares played in her mind. The worst of all were demons being exorcised or stabbed or shot with a special knife and gun. She felt like the evil of it all was going to swallow her up.

"I-I think that shock might be taking its effect now," she slurred as she tumbled into darkness. Sam just managed to catch her before she toppled from the ambulance, out cold.

**So….do you guys hate it? Like it? Love it? Too confused to tell? Please let me know! I love feedback and with story, I have some ideas about the major, overarching themes, but would love some input on where you would like this to go! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got some response to last chapter so it's time for round 2! I forgot to mention, this story is set directly after the events of "Changing Channels", mainly the events with Gabriel (him telling Sam and Dean to play their roles, Dean telling Gabriel he's too afraid to stand up to his own family). **

**Thanks for the responses!**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine but I really wish I owned Team Free Will.**

**Now onto the story!**

When Lindsey woke up, she was staring into her own green eyes. 'Huh?' she thought. As her vision cleared, she realized that her eyes were on the face of the man and her eyes belonged to the agent who was questioning her back in the ambulance.

"Why do you have my eyes?" she asked blearily, still trying to regain consciousness.

"I'm not sure. I could ask you the same question," the agent replied as he helped her sit up in the hospital bed. Dean, his name was Dean. She remembered the other agent calling him that.

"So can you two tell me what's going on?" she asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us," the taller one answered. Sam, she recalled. "I looked you up. Lindsey Layman, 23 years old. A second year med student at John Hopkins University. You graduated from the University of Tennessee at Chattanooga with honors in 2008. Nice thesis paper, by the way. Your research was interesting," he complimented.

"Thanks," she beamed proudly. That thesis had gotten her into the best medical school in the country.

"So it says here that you were adopted by Cristy and Michael Layman when you were a month old. Who were your real parents?" He seemed almost hesitant to ask, like he was already anticipating her answer.

"I don't know," she reluctantly replied.

"You don't know like you don't want to tell us, or…" Dean trailed off.

"I don't know, like I don't know," she snapped back. "I was found in an abandoned church by a group of teenagers when I was a week old. They never found my real parents."

"Son of a bitch," Dean swore.

"Dean, come on! You can't actually believe your hair-brained theory! It's impossible, I'm telling you!" Sam protested.

"And I'm telling you that looking at her, it feels like I'm looking at Mom with my eyes and you hair," Dean pressed. "Lindsey, would you be willing to take a blood test?"

"For what?" Blood test? She was beginning to wonder what these two were playing at. Not to mention self-conscious with them scrutinizing her facial structure and comparing it to their own and their mother's.

"I think we might be related," Dean replied, clearly skeptically but willing to offer up his veins for poking.

"That's—that's crazy," Lindsey insisted. "How the hell could we be related?"

"Look, I know you've been through hell in the past twelve hours and you really don't want us bothering you, but we would really appreciate this," he nearly begged. He gave her a look that was clearly well rehearsed but still did the trick on her.

"Fine," she huffed, sticking her arm out.

"Thanks, sweetheart. I'll go get a nurse," Dean smiled, patting her hand reassuringly.

"I need to go make a phone call," Sam announced as he stood from the uncomfortable hospital chair. "Thank you for doing this, really."

"It's no problem," Lindsey shrugged as Hayley walked through the door, hot chocolate in hand. Lindsey smiled lightly. Hayley _hated _coffee.

"Lindsey! You're awake, thank god! You're parents are threatening to hop on a plane and fly up here," she exclaimed.

"Oh, we can't have that," Lindsey chuckled, imagining the fit her mom would pitch on arrival.

"I'll leave you with her," Sam said, leaving the room to make his phone call.

"What's going on with them?" Hayley asked quietly.

"Well, currently, we're about to take a blood test to see if we're related," Lindsey explained.

"Related?" Hayley demanded. "How would that even be possible?"

"Sam, the tall one, doesn't think it is. Dean almost seems sure of it. Hey, I've always wanted brothers," she shrugged.

"Why are you the most well-adjusted person on the planet," Hayley chuckled.

"It makes life much easier to get through," Lindsey laughed as Dean reentered the room with a nurse in tow. Lindsey gulped at the IV box she carried with her. She was going into the medical field to stick people, not be poked herself.

"No need to be nervous, dear," the little nurse said as she wrapped a tourniquet around Lindsey's arm. Hayley moved away—blood wasn't really her best friend. Lindsey looked around, panicked. She was 23 years old and still needed to hold someone's hand when she got an IV. Dean huffed and rolled his eyes before striding over to her a bedside and offering his hand.

"I'm the one making you do this. The least I can do is comfort you for the bad part," he explained. Lindsey nodded her thanks, going over IV procedure in her head to distract. When she felt the nurse palpating a vein, she took Dean's outstretched hand. He smirked lightly and gave her fingers a gentle squeeze.

"This one look good, honey," the nurse smiled. "Just relax and I'll be done in no time." Lindsey nodded and took a deep breath to steady herself. The nurse took the IV and gently slid it under Lindsey's skin. She squeezed Dean's hand tightly and swore she heard him chuckle. The nurse smiled as she began getting blood return through the catheter.

"Got it," she smiled as she began filling vials with the flowing blood. She made quick work of the samples, slid the catheter back out of Lindsey's vein and put a bandage over the puncture. Lindsey released Dean's hand as the nurse finished her work.

"Your turn, handsome," the little, old woman smiled, patting the side of the bed for Dean to sit on it. Shrugging out of his jacket and flannel, Dean sat where she gestured and rolled up his sleeve.

"Oh, big veins," the nurse grinned. "Just like I like to see." Dean grinned at her and made a fist to pump his veins up more. The nurse made quick work of getting blood from him and soon had her samples.

"I'll get these to the lab," she said as she exited the room. "You kids just yell if you need anything."

"Thanks, ma'am," Dean said politely as he pulled his shirt and jacket back on. "Where'd Sam go?" he asked, looking at Lindsey expectantly.

"He said he needed to make a phone call," she replied as she pulled her covers up.

"So, med school, huh?" Dean tried to make conversation.

"Yeah," Lindsey replied, wondering just how much she should tell this guy. She mentally shrugged. It wasn't like she would ever see him again. "When I was seventeen, I was in a car wreck with my aunt. I laid on top of her until the paramedics arrived so she wouldn't bleed out. She didn't make it. Since then, I've kind of been obsessed with saving people." Dean chuckled slightly. "I don't see anything funny about that."

"Oh, no—no, it's not," he defended. "It's just—well, that's Sammy and I do. It's kind of the family business." As if he heard his name, Sam reentered the room.

"I just passed the nurse. She said they put a rush order on your blood work. Didn't want to delay the family reunion," he chuckled.

"So when will we know something?" Dean asked, impatient.

"Soon," Sam replied, "within the hour." Lindsey looked up to the clock on the wall and gulped. It was twenty til. What if these guys really were her brothers?

Right on time, the elderly nurse returned to the room at 4 o'clock on the dot, positively beaming.

"Congratulations, kids! You're family!" she announced happily. Hayley and Lindsey exchanged a look of utter shock. Sam and Dean seemed to be having a silent conversation between themselves.

"Thank you!" Sam said, feigning excitement. The old woman grinned ear-to-ear.

"I'll leave you alone now," she smiled. "Give you a chance to catch up." With that, she took her leave and shut the door behind her.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know," Sam shook his head. "We need to call Cas," he looked at Dean expectantly. Dean huffed and rolled his eyes.

"It's always me," he nearly whined.

"Because he _always_ comes when you call," Sam reasoned.

"Who is Cas?" Lindsey asked. She didn't want anymore long-lost brothers. Two was plenty, thank you very much,

"He's a friend," Dean waved her off and he folded his hands and bowed his head. "Cas, we need you, man. Some real freaky shit is going on down here and we need some help." Hayley and Lindsey shared a horrified look. Was he _praying_? Who were these guys and who the hell was Cas?

There was a rustle of wings and trench coat before a man appeared in the room. Hayley screamed while Lindsey grabbed whatever weapon was nearest to her—in this case, it was a TV remote.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, chucking the remote with all the force she could muster. Cas easily caught it and turned to Sam and Dean, confusion written across his features.

"Hayley, get out of here," Lindsey nearly begged. "Don't tell anyone about this. I'll call you when it's over." Hayley shook her head in refusal but quickly gave in when Lindsey shot her a pleading look. She quickly crossed the room, careful to give Cas a wide berth and shut the door behind her. All the while, Cas observed Lindsey in bewilderment.

"What creature have you two found?" Cas asked, regarding Lindsey hesitantly.

"Creature?" Sam questioned. "Cas, that's no creature. That's our _sister_."

"Sister?" Cas tilted his head. "But that is not possible."

"You're telling us," Dean huffed. "Do you know anything about this, Cas?"

"I know nothing of this, Dean," Cas replied. "What I do know is that this girl's soul is more tainted with grace than I have ever felt. Even vessels who are housing an angel don't radiate with this much grace."

"What? Are you saying she's half-angel or something?" Dean demanded, giving Lindsey a sidelong glance.

"No, Dean," Cas shook his head. "I'm saying the only possible way for her soul to be encapsulated with that level of grace is if she was surrounded by angels in her early development."

"Lindsey, have you ever been to heaven?" Sam asked.

"What? No!" Lindsey scoffed. "What are you guys talking about? What's grace? How the hell did he just zap in here?"

"It will all be explained in due time," Cas said gently. "Dean, I know nothing of this, but this girl is important. Keep her safe."

"Of course, Cas," Dean nodded.

"And not 'safe' like Adam," Dean visibly flinched at the name. "Keep her with you at all times."

"Alright, alright. I'm not gonna let another sibling get killed by some monster," Dean assured.

"_Monster_?" Lindsey demanded. "Look, I don't know what's wrong with you two or your freaky friend either, but I want nothing to do with this. You guys need _help_, and I'm sorry I can't be the one to give it to you, but I'm done with whatever this is." She began to untape the IV in her arm when Cas grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You are in danger right now. If you walk out that door right now, you put everyone you care about in danger. Anyone you see, your friends, your family—they will be hunted by heaven and hell. These boys—your _brothers_—they can protect you until we find out what the angels wanted with you in the first place," his voice was low and gruff. Something in his eyes told Lindsey he was telling the absolute truth about everything. She felt her tears prick with tears.

"But if angels want me, it can't be bad," she reasoned, clearing her throat of the lump that refused to go away. "I mean, come one. They're angels!"

"Yeah, and angels are dicks," Dean explained. "Not you though, Cas," he backtracked as Cas shot him a look.

"Ok, fine. For argument's sake, if angels are 'dicks', why should I trust you?" she demanded, shrugging her shoulders from Cas's grip.

"Because we trust him," Sam responded.

"And why should I trust you?" she looked at her new brothers.

"Because we're family," Dean said. Lindsey sucked in a breath to keep the tears from falling.

"I don't want to be a part of this," she moaned, burying her face in her hands. Sam looked to Dean. They didn't comfort each other much, but they would be damned if this girl, their little sister, tried to shoulder things like they did. Dean walked to her bedside and sat down, pulling her to his chest.

"Shhh," he hushed her, gently rubbing circles on her back. "It's alright. Sam and I are going to keep you safe. Cas is going to find out what the angels want with you."

"What about my parents?" she cried. "You said I put them in danger. Who's going to protect them?"

"We know some tricks," Sam assured her as he sat on the other side of the bed, patting her knee. "Cas can ward their house against angels and we can plant some hex bags on them to hide them from those winged-douchebags and the demons." Lindsey hiccupped and nodded as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Can you really keep them safe from whoever is after me, Cas?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll do that on my way to find someone who can tell us what is going on," Cas assured.

"Thank you," Lindsey sighed.

"You two need to get her out of town," Cas told the boy. "Go at least three states over and ward your hotel room. Pray to me tonight and I will come to you."

"Cas, man…" Dean trailed off, "should we be expecting a fight?" Cas looked at Dean for a long time, to the point that Lindsey became slightly uncomfortable, but when she looked at Sam, he only looked vaguely annoyed, like her was very used to this.

"I do not know what we can expect, Dean," Cas responded. "All we can do is keep the girl safe and find out what role she plays in this."

"What role I play in what?" Lindsey demanded.

"The apocalypse," Cas answered before disappearing just as quickly as he had arrived.

**So now we have a little more to work with! Any guesses as to who knows what's so special about the boys' sister? Any suggestions to make this better? Let me know! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so now we're gaining some ground on the story. If everything goes the way I'm planning, we'll know how Lindsey survived the fire in 1983 and why the age gap between her and the boys is bigger than it should be next chapter. This chapter isn't so much plot building, but sibling bonding time. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to our wonderful creator, Eric Kripke, not me.**

**Now onto the story!**

When Castiel winged his way out of the hospital room, Lindsey scoffed.

"He sure knows how to make an exit, doesn't he?" her brothers chuckled.

"He can be a real pain in the ass, but he's helped us a lot in the past year," Sam explained as Dean nodded his agreement.

"Was he serious about the apocalypse?" Lindsey asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, he was," Dean answered solemnly. "Welcome to Armageddon, sister." The siblings let the weight of the situation settle in the room. By now, Sam and Dean were used to the idea of the world ending. Lindsey was having a little trouble keeping up.

"So what do we do now?" she asked after some time and much contemplation.

"Now," Dean replied, "we get you out of here and bunker down until Cas gets some news."

"Oh no," Lindsey shook her head. "If you want me to drop my life and follow you two lunatics off to god-knows-where, I'm at least leaving my life somewhere that I can pick it back up."

"What the hell are you talking about? We've gotta get you somewhere safe, now," Dean insisted.

"I need four days. That's it," Lindsey nearly begged. "I've got to take my exams."

"You're kidding me," Dean snorted. "We're not hanging out here to get wailed on by angels and demons just so you can take a few tests!" Sam looked at Lindsey sympathetically. He understood what it was like to need to finish a semester before dropping everything.

"Dean, come on. If things go the way we want, she'll be back to her life next week and we'll be nothing but a bad memory. We can hang out a few days to let her finish out the term," Sam reasoned with his brother.

"And we're already five hours from my campus," Lindsey bargained. "My friends and I didn't go camping in our backyard. That'll give us some distance. Give me four days and I'll go wherever you tell me." Dean sighed, running his hand over his tired eyes. Little siblings were the worst; now he had two.

"Fine, but we're doing this my way. We get to ward where we're staying. Sam or I will take you to your classes and pick you up when you're done," Dean huffed. Lindsey smiled thankfully at Sam.

"Hayley and I are renting a studio apartment in downtown Boston. We can stay there. We've got a guest bedroom and a couch for you guys to crash on," Lindsey offered.

"Good," Sam nodded, "we'll be able to hide among all the people there."

"Or get them all killed by freaking angels and demons," Dean muttered sourly.

"Dean," Sam cautioned, shooting his brother a look. Lindsey gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Dammit," Dean swore, "you do those even better than Sam." He nearly chuckled. The girl actually shared several of their mannerisms.

"I'll do everything you say," Lindsey promised earnestly, "and anything I can do to make this easier."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get you discharged," Dean conceded. Sam and Lindsey shared a conspiratorial grin. As the boys left the room to find her doctor and go get the car, Lindsey began to think she might just like having these two as brothers.

Two hours later, the siblings were in an old '67 impala, heading towards Lindsey's apartment. To Dean's amazement, his newfound sister was singing along to all of his cassette tapes. When he asked about her extensive knowledge of classic rock, she shrugged and said her parents raised her on good music and she had a record player back at the apartment.

"I could show you my record collection when we get home, Dean," she partially shouted over the music and the wind coming through the open windows.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Dean chuckled, turning the radio back up and belting out ACDC's 'Hell's Bells'.

After four hours of heavy traffic, they finally pulled up to the apartment. Dean let out a low whistle.

"Nice digs," he commented appreciatively as he swung the impala into a parking space.

"Thanks," Lindsey replied, opening her door and sliding from the backseat. "Hayley's dad knows the owner so he gave us a great deal on rent. I've got extra scholarship money from Hopkins and Hayley got a little bit from the grad school she's going to." Sam nodded along. He remembered the days of making scholarship money stretch as far as it could go so he wouldn't have extra expenses.

Lindsey led the way to the building and pulled out a card to scan at the door. Dean made note of the building security as they walked in, figuring out what wardings would be best to keep them hidden.

"We're in apartment 214," Lindsey explained as they walked up the stairs. They had to go up two flights because all the apartments in the complex were lofts and consisted of two floors. She sighed in relief as she slid her key in the lock. She was glad she could come home for a few days and leave things in some order.

"Home sweet home," she smiled as she let her brothers in. The loft was open with cream walls and exposed beams of dark wood. They had a fireplace in the living room and the walls were lined with bookshelves. Her record player and vinyl collection sat on proud display on the coffee table beside the window next to the big armchair.

"Ok, so mine and Hayley's bedrooms are upstairs," Lindsey pointed to the stairs. "The guest bedroom is down the hallway to your right. There's two twin beds in there and the bathroom is across the hall. Towels and shampoo and stuff are already in there. Kitchen's over here," she indicated by flipping the light on. "Lucky for you two we spoil ourselves for finals so the cupboards and fridge are stuffed full. Please grab anything you want, there's no need to ask." Her brothers smiled at her and nodded their thanks. "I'm just gonna go tell Hayley you guys are staying here. No need to spook her," she chuckled.

"Thanks for letting us crash here, Lindsey," Sam said sincerely.

"No need to thank me," she shrugged. "We're family, right?" Dean laughed and ruffled her hair.

"You got that right, little one. Now go study for these tests that are oh-so important," Dean pretended to be stern and Lindsey felt genuine fondness begin to grow.

"Aye aye, cap'n," she mock-saluted. "You guys go get some rest. We've got Dish so you can watch TV if you want and a ton of movies. Dean, you're free to play with the vinyl. I'm gonna hit the hay." The boys told her goodnight as she walked up the stairs and collapsed into her bed. She pulled up her red and gold comforter and snuggled down into her memory foam and pillow top. She chuckled to herself. The boys would probably tease her if they saw her room. She had accidently decorated it in Gryffindor colors and upon realizing it, found it completely necessary to buy a miniature lion statue.

Half an hour later, she was just beginning to drift off when she heard her door drift open just before a body jumped on top of her.

Her scream stopped in her throat when she saw it was only Hayley. Scrambling into an upright position and pushing her wide-eyed roommate off her, Lindsey huffed, clearly irritated.

"What the hell, Hayley?" she demanded.

"_What the hell_? 'What the hell?' she says," Hayley babbled. "It is _I _who should be asking _you _'what the hell?'!"

"What are you talking about?" Lindsey asked grumpily. It had been a long two days and she wanted to sleep, dammit.

"I'm talking about the two very hot, _half-naked_ brothers of yours that are in our apartment." Oops. She had forgotten to tell Hayley the boys were here.

"Half-naked?" she asked.

"YES," Hayley nodded furiously. "I walk downstairs to get a glass of water and the first thing I encounter is the short, pretty one flipping through your records in nothing but sweatpants! They were so low, I could see his hipbones, Lindsey! And he's ripped, I mean _ripped_. So after I get past male model, I go to the kitchen and the tall, sexy one is in there in a_ towel_, still dripping wet! I cannot describe to you how well built that man is. I mean the short one has got muscles, definitely, but that tall one, he's freakin jacked! So I'm standing there, gaping like a fish, and what does he do? He runs his hand through his wet hair all shy-like and apologizes! I'm thinking 'oh honey, I'm enjoying the show" and then he just walks off like it's nothing to be dripping wet and half-naked in my kitchen! Then, I tried to come back upstairs and the other one tells me we've got a nice place and _winks _at me!" Hayley was throwing her hands in the air and pulling her hair in wild angles. Lindsey had lost it halfway through her outburst and was clutching her sides as she rolled with laughter. Hayley looked at her expectantly, clearing wanting to know why she had encountered two very attractive men in her apartment at 1:30 in the morning.

"Sorry, Hayl," Lindsey gasped, trying to regain her breathing. "I forgot to tell you they were staying. And quit objectifying them! Those are my brothers you're talking about," she mock-scolded. Even before she knew they were her brothers, Lindsey hadn't been attracted to the boys, though she could not deny their great looks. Must be some innate sibling thing.

"I'm sorry, but _damn_," Hayley laughed. Lindsey shoved her shoulder lightly. "Why are they here, again?"

"We're staying until I'm done with finals," Lindsey explained, deliberately avoiding where they were going after. She really had no clue herself.

"Wait a minute," Hayley's brow furrowed. "We?'

"Yeah, I'm going with them," Lindsey shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.

"Going where?" Hayley asked suspiciously. Lindsey internally groaned. It was too damn late for this conversation.

"I'm not really sure," she sighed. "Just…away."

"Does this have anything to do with you killing that thing and the dude in the trench coat who can Apparate?" Lindsey laughed at that.

"I guess I owe you a bit of an explanation." Hayley nodded. "Well, I really don't know much myself. You already know they're my brothers, full-blood, and for some still unknown reason, I knew how to kill that monster. They said it was called a wendigo. Uhm, the guy in the trench coat is named Cas and he's an angel—" Hayley cut her off.

"Angel? You mean the ones from the Bible with fluffy wings and halos?"

"That's what I asked on the car ride here," Lindsey chuckled. "Yes, like the angels in the Bible, but they're not like we think. They're warriors of God and tough as nails, according to Dean. He also said a lot of them are dicks. Apparently God's not in heaven anymore so the kids decided to throw an apocalypse while daddy was away."

"Apocalypse? Like Armageddon?" Hayley asked with wide eyes.

"Pretty much," Lindsey nodded. "Cas realized heaven had been corrupted and started fighting to save the earth. He said my soul was surrounded by grace and a lot of it."

"What's grace?"

"It's like an angel's battery pack. It's where their power comes from. He said I would've had to have been surrounded by it when I was still developing to have the amount that I do. That's where the big mystery comes in. The angels wanted me for some reason. Sam and Dean think that's why I knew how to kill the wendigo. After it, right before I passed out, I had these flashes of how to hunt and kill everything that creeps around at night. The guys seem to think the angels gave me those memories. What really doesn't make sense is the age difference."

"Age difference?"

"Sam and Dean's—and I guess mine, too—mom died when Sam was six months old, but somehow, Sam's three years older than me. We don't know how far along she was with me—the boys said their dad, John, never mentioned her being pregnant—but it doesn't matter because I should've died in that fire with her. Something must have pulled me out and let me finish incubating," a shudder ran down her spine at the thought. It made her feel almost like some kind of test tube baby. Hayley patted her knee comfortingly.

"I feel like I should know your brothers' names. After everything that's happened, I seem to have forgotten them" she said lightly, deliberately changing the subject. Lindsey shot her friend a grateful look. She was already exhausted from having learned this information from the boys and wasn't eager to repeat it. Lindsey took a breath to steady herself and shake off how freaked out she was.

"Sam's the 'tall, sexy one' as you described him, and the 'male model' is Dean," she laughed, using air quotes. Hayley nodded seriously as if she were taking in classified information before dissolving into a fit of giggles. Her laugh was infectious and soon Lindsey was laughing too. She through her head back and laughed freely as the weight of the past few days momentarily lifted from her shoulders.

"Thank you, Hayl," she said as she calmed down. She didn't say what she was thanking her for, but Hayley understood. She shook her head with a gentle smile. There was no need for thanks; this is what best friends did for each other: accept the unacceptable and make you laugh about it.

"Goodnight, Linds," she yawned as she got up from the bed.

"Night, Hayley," Lindsey responded as she sunk down into her blankets.

"We still cooking Big Breakfast in the morning?" Hayley asked from the doorframe. Big Breakfast was a tradition of the honors program Hayley and Lindsey had been in. Even after they graduated from undergrad, the girls had kept the tradition alive by cooking a ridiculously large breakfast the day before finals started.

"Definitely," Lindsey grinned sleepily. Hayley nodded before turning her roommates fan on, as she knew Lindsey liked the noise. "Thanks," came her mumbled response as she nuzzled into her pillows. Hayley chuckled and went down the hall to her own room.

The next morning, Dean woke to the smell of frying bacon. Well if that wasn't enough to get a man out of bed, nothing was. He flipped back the covers and stretched lazily, taking note that Sam's bed was already empty and made. He snorted. His brother was such a priss sometimes. Still, Dean at least attempted to smooth down his blankets before pulling on a tshirt and walking to the kitchen.

"Morning, Dean," Lindsey smiled from the stove. She was keeping an eye on the bacon and sausage while Hayley flipped pancakes beside her without a spatula. She watched enviously as her roommate flipped the pan up and easily caught the pancake in the center—if Lindsey attempted that, her breakfast would end up on the floor.

"Morning," Dean returned groggily. Lindsey laughed as her brother rubbed his face sleepily and took mercy on him by motioning to the coffee maker.

"Just brewed it," she said, stirring the pot of gravy on the stove.

"Thanks ,"Dean said as he poured himself a steaming cup of coffee and moved to sit with Sam on the stools around the kitchen island. Hayley and Lindsey had no proper dinner table and preferred to sit at the island. "What's with all the food? Are we having a house party this morning?" Dean chuckled at his own joke while Sam shook his head with a light smile, amused by his brother's antics.

"No, just a finals tradition," Hayley answered as she poured more pancake batter into the pan. "Hope you boys are hungry. We've got enough here to feed an army." Dean patted his stomach as it gave an enthusiastic growl.

"I think we can manage that," he assured, eying the blueberry pancakes Hayley had just flipped out of the pan.

Once the girls had every thing ready, the boys helped them carry plates and dishes over to the island before tucking into their feast. Dean went straight for the biscuits and gravy Lindsey had made while Sam made for the chocolate chip pancakes. Dean wrinkled his nose in mock-disgust at his little brother—chocolate was not nor had it ever been a breakfast food. Biting into his biscuits and gravy, he nearly moaned around his fork.

"This is awesome, Lindsey," he enthused, taking overlarge bites and burning his tongue in the process.

"Thanks," Lindsey responded as she reached over the fruit bowl for some more bacon. Screw healthy eating; she had tests to study for. "I was raised in east Tennessee and gravy is a staple there. I can never get it quite as good as my memaw's, though."

"I seriously doubt that," Sam said as he stole some food from Dean's plate.

"Hey! Get your own," Dean demanded, batting his hand away. While he was distracted, Lindsey stole a piece of sausage from him! "Not you too! Ugh, little siblings are the worst," Dean griped melodramatically, now protectively guarding his food. Lindsey and Sam laughed, fist-bumping each other across the table.

Hayley sat back and observed the siblings quietly. Upon closer observation, Lindsey really did look like both of the boys. Her eyes matched Dean's exactly, but her cheekbones echoed Sam. All three of them scrunched their noses in nearly every expression they made. The boys were both right-handed while Lindsey was left dominant. They all drummed their fingers or bounced their legs, constantly moving. Their eyes darted rapidly around the room every so often before settling on each other. Hayley thought this was why Lindsey had such a hard time with eye contact during long conversations: it was hard-wired into her brain to be ever-vigilant of creatures straight out of nightmares. She watched the newfound siblings interact over her steaming mug of hot chocolate. She half-smirked—she felt very lucky that these two handsome specimens weren't her flesh and blood.

**Sorry this took so long! Like Lindsey, I've been finishing up classes and finals. I'm on Christmas break now (yay!) so updates should be fairly regular for a while. What did everyone think of the mid-season finale? I would love to chat and talk theories! Message me if you want to talk! Thanks so much for reading and please review! I love getting feedback from you guys!**


End file.
